


Crystal Ball

by Arrowned



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Operation Overdrive
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-28
Updated: 2007-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrowned/pseuds/Arrowned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bridge brings Rose a peace offering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystal Ball

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer_: Not owned by me.  
> _Timeline_: Between Once a Ranger I and II  
> _Note_: Kikos was a sweetheart and uploaded an entire Utada Hikaru CD for me, so in return, I wrote her this. Thanks to [Angel Negra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/) for the beta and the title.

Rose was glancing from the encyclopedia back to her laptop, typing rapidly. A knock on her door interrupted her train of thought and she glanced up.

"Um, hi. I was just dropping in on you and your teammates and offering some buttery toast. I mean, you guys look happy to be getting back to your lives, but I still feel kind of guilty for us not really giving you a choice in the matter, even though it wasn't really _our_ choice to not give _you_ a choice, but I figured I'd make the attempt anyways. And besides, who can't resist toast? I mean, it's buttery! Though I sup-"

Rose smiled and waved a hand in the air to catch Bridge's attention. "No, it's okay. I just ate an hour ago. But thank you anyways. And don't worry about the Ranger thing; we're not mad at you guys or anything."

Bridge shrugged. "Alright. Aren't you guys packing?"

Rose pointed at a pile of suitcases hidden in a corner before she turned back to her laptop. "Did it earlier. Figured I'd get some work done on my thesis while waiting for the others to finish up before we head out."

"You're not gonna get much work done," Bridge noted, looking at the clock; they were due to leave in an hour.

"Every little bit helps, as far as I'm concerned. Especially since this is the most frustrating thing ever _invented_."

Bridge frowned as he picked up a piece of toast and started chomping. "But you're a child genius; shouldn't it be pretty easy anyway?"

Rose grunted. "I wish. Hey, you're from the future; mind telling me if I manage to pull this off and get my doctorate like I'm hoping?"

Bridge's jaw dropped. "_Rose!_"

"What? It's a feasible question."

"Okay, first of all, what makes you think I even _know_ that information?"

Rose turned her attention back to him directly. "You're from some kind of Power Rangers academy, aren't you? I bet all of us here in the past are in your databanks."

"Okay, even if that's true, and it is, it's not like we can just divulge that kind of info randomly."

She grinned. "But you've already told us who you are, where you came from, and bits of info about what's happening then. You've broken your own rules."

Bridge gave her an expression that looked like it would've went perfect with a hearty 'grrr'. "But... um... you're a Power Ranger! _And_ a child genius, so you know about how easy it is to mess up timelines by giving out info, and I can trust you all to keep it a secret, so it's not a danger. Flat out telling you your future is a different story entirely! And besides, S.P.D. already exists on Earth in this time, and most, if not all, of my team has already been born, so there's not _that_ much you could do to change things."

Rose leaned forward and moved in for the kill. "Please? I'll eat some of that toast if you tell me."

Bridge stood in place for a minute, deliberating silently, and finally sighed, walking forward to offer the plate of toast. "Sky is going to kill me for this."


End file.
